Sages of Neopia: Reawakening
by MoonLightPawz
Summary: (PG13 for language and future battle scenes) CHAPTER 3 FINALLY UP! Seven differnent neopets... One desteny. Now with the help of one girl and a colorful cast of characters, these neopets must save both Neopia and Earth...
1. Prologue: So It Begins

Pawz: This is my first neopets fan fic, and I must say I'm quite proud of it.  
  
Tamiko: *rolls eyes*  
  
Yuriko: *coughs*  
  
Pawz: Oh yes. presenting my muses, Tamiko the demonic griffon, Yuriko the talking unicorn plushie, and Tamzen the tiger.  
  
Tamzen: Hello! *bows* Yes I love you too my adoring fans!!!  
  
*silence*  
  
Tamiko: You have no fans Tamzen!  
  
Tamzen: What!?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! MY FANS!!!!!!! T_T  
  
*cricket chirps*  
  
Tamzen: There! A fan!  
  
Pawz, Tamiko & Yuriko: O_____________________O  
  
Pawz: ^_^;;; Well, I don't own Neopets, If I DID, I would be soooooooooooooo rich right now, and there would already be a gamecube game.  
  
Tamzen: *chasing after the cricket* NOOOOO!!! WAIT!!! COME BACK FAN!!!  
  
Tamiko: ok..... O_o  
  
************************************************************************  
/./ = Past  
~.~ =Present  
_._ = Italics ************************************************************************  
  
*Prologue: So it begins*  
  
/ Have I ever told you the story of the Seven Neopian Sages?  
  
Well then come my child, sit down and let me tell you a legend. /  
  
~A purple eyrie ran through the dark Merdell forest. The forest was a blur as she rushed to the ruins.~  
  
/ A long time ago, the real world and Neopia were one and the same.  
  
Neopets and humans lived and worked and lived together.  
  
And, for a while, all was peaceful. /  
  
~The eyrie paused for a minute and looked around. Her jade green eyes scanned the midnight forest searching for any signs of life.~  
  
/ A group of evil men named the Order of the Chosen, hated both  
faeries and Neopets alike.  
  
With their leader, Farlen, they used dark magic to possess over the  
hearts and minds over humans to help them take Neopets' lives /  
  
~After she was sure there was no one, she raced off, oblivious to the fact that she was being watched. A smiled formed on the darkened figure's lips. "So my young Eyrie, the chase begins."~  
  
/ Of course, not _all_ the humans despised Neopets.  
  
Some humans had pure souls, that couldn't be taken over by darkness.  
  
These humans risked there lives trying to save the creatures they loved. /  
  
~The eyrie came to a cliff, ran faster, jumped off, and spread her wings. She let the wind take over and guide her.~  
  
/ The only safe place the Faeries, Neopets, and the handful of  
followers had was a sacred place called the Elemental Ark.  
  
For months, they stayed there as the power of the Evil Order grew at  
an alarming rate  
  
Well, at least until a girl and seven neopets rose up and spoke to the  
Faerie Queen. /  
  
~The eyrie's stalker put on a jet pack and he too jumped off the cliff. After a while, he saw the tip of a crumbling tower. "The ruins of the light temple!" he whispered under his breath.~  
  
/ The group suggested they make a new world, a world uncorrupted by  
the hearts of men.  
  
The faeries told the girl that this would mean she might never see her  
neopets again.  
  
She merely stated that if her 'children' would be able to live in  
peace she wouldn't care. /  
  
~The eyrie touched down and folded her wings. As she walked though the charred remains of the village, she shivered as memories bubbled up in her mind. The pain, the screaming, the death.~  
  
/ So the faeries created a new world, and dubbed it the name Neopia.  
  
But the faeries had to use the power of the Spell Spheres, the source  
of all Neopian magic, to create the realm, but this greatly weakened  
the Spheres.  
  
In order to save the spheres, they needed living vessels, so the  
Faeries called forth the seven neopets.  
  
They agree to be the vessels for the Spell Spheres of fire, wind,  
water, earth, light, and darkness. And thus became the Seven Sages of  
Neopia. /  
  
~The eyrie burst through the doors of the decaying temple. A giant yellow crystal stood in the middle and five light faeries stood in a row. "Wonderful for you to join us Herminie." One of the faeries said. Herminie bowed down to the Uber Light Faerie.~  
  
/ They created the runestones, which let special humans, including  
their own, to come and go into Neopia. Each runestone was of a certain  
element, and even let some humans use low-level magic.  
  
They also created their own order of the most loyal neopets that was  
known as the Order of the Sages. The three most important members were  
their human, known as the guardian, a eyrie seer with unbelievable  
psychic power, and a faerie, in the form of a kacheek, with power over  
thunder.  
  
For many years everything was perfect, until something terrible  
happened. /  
  
~"So, she's going to awaken?" Herminie walked up to the glowing crystal. "Yes, she is, but only the light sage's spirit will be revived. After the past 1000 years, her body hasn't survived." The doors busted open revealing a shadowed figure. "I thought you weren't being followed?!?!?" One of the faeries cried. "That makes two of us." Herminie growled.~  
  
/ The Order of the Chosen somehow corrupted the mind of a Neopian human and  
broke thru to Neopia.  
  
They mercilessly killed neopets, the Sages and their Order tried to  
stop them but almost all of them were slaughtered.  
  
Until only the Sage of Light, the Sage of Darkness, the seer and the  
Thunder Faerie was left. /  
  
~Herminie moved in position in front of her stalker, and managed to get a good look at his face. "Shit" "What's wrong Herminie?" He laughed "Don't you remember me?~  
  
/ Then, one night, a finale battle between the Sages, the seer, the  
Thunder Faerie and Farlen commenced.  
  
Farlen with the power of the Spheres he stole from the fallen Sages'  
bodies, he killed the Thunder Faerie, and the seer, and fatally  
wounded the Darkness Sage and Light Sage. /  
  
~Herminie unsheafed her sword and charged at the man, who shot at her with a gun. She managed to cut his leg. He unsheafed his own sword and hit her head hard with it's hilt.~  
  
/ With the last of his strength the Darkness Sage destroyed Farlen  
  
And with last of his magic he sealed the dieing Light Sage in a crystal /  
  
~The man slammed Herminie against the wall. His face was so close to hers, she could smell his breath. "Now, now, little Herminie, this is your last chance. If you and your little faerie friends don't give me the Hikari Crystal, I'm afraid I will have to kill you." He put his gun to the eyrie's head.~  
  
/ When the faeries found them, they put what they called the Hikari  
Crystal, in the Light Temple.  
  
But when the looked for the spheres, all seven of them were gone. /  
  
~"Rot. in. Hell!" Herminie screamed. She used her back legs to kick the man off of her. She pinned him against the floor. "Oh, and just to let you know you _really_ need a breath mint.~  
  
/ The faeries had enough power to revive only the seer, and make her immortal  
  
She was charged to protect the Hikari Crystal and find the missing spheres. /  
  
~The man slipped a round, black orb in his hand. "Herminie! He has a Darkness Runestone!" a light faerie screamed. He shot a beam of shadow to an unsuspecting eyrie. She tumbled on her back and once again the man had a gun at her head.~  
  
/ Of course, the eyrie seer was never able to find the spheres.  
  
But she did make a prophecy. /  
  
~Herminie glared darkly at the gun barrel. "Don't feel bad, falling victim to a weaker magic, little Herminie." He laughed, "It will all end soon."~  
  
/ Her prophecy foretold when the Light Sage awakens; the powers of the  
reincarnated sages will awaken with her.  
  
And with the help of the bond between the reborn guardian and one of  
the sages, the seven will reunite and their combined strength will  
save Neopia from its darkest hour. /  
  
~He pulled the trigger, but all that came out was a clicking noise. Herminie's eyes were glowing green, and the faeries had a golden aura around them. Suddenly the man couldn't move. "Don't feel bad, being such a stupid ass and all," Herminie sneered. "It will all end soon."~  
  
/ That Neopia will finally be at peace.  
  
That the elements will finally be balanced.  
  
That understanding will come between humans and neopets.  
  
That for the first time in 1,000 years, the true power of Neopia will  
finally be free. /  
  
~The man had a pissed look on his face as he felt the air escaping from his lungs. "If looks could kill." Herminie mumbled under her breath. The man felt his runestone in his hands. He concentrated on the dark energys within and broke through the bind of the faeries and eyrie. "That's.That's imposible!" The Uber Faerie exclaimed. "Well my friends, I'm afraid our time is up." The man walked to the door and pressed the runestone up to it. The runestone looked like it melted into the door, and it glowed with an unholy light. "And now I escape to the real world, and begin to bring your world to that world." Herminie growled, "Stop talking in gibberish you little fu." "Watch your mouth eyrie," He smirked at the pissed off eyrie. "Your not getting away from this." The Uber Light Faerie pointed her wand at his head. "Ahhh but my dear faerie, I'm just following my late father's wishes. He walked through the glowing door. As soon as it closed, the evil aura faded. The Uber Light Faerie turned to Herminie. "Contact the guardian, she'll come into play very soon, we will stay here with the Hikari Crystal. Herminie nodded and took to the air. The Uber Light Faerie watched as the eyrie flew off. "And so it begins."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Pawz: Done! ^_^  
  
*Tamzen is playing with the cricket in a cage labled 'fan'*  
  
Yuriko: Pawz, Tamzen is scaring me.. O_o Pawz: I know, he's scaring me too. O_o  
  
Tamiko: *burns cage* There, problem solved! ^_^  
  
Tamzen: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! T_T  
  
Pawz & Yuriko: TAMIKO!!!  
  
Tamiko: What, it was creeping us out!  
  
Pawz: _  
  
Tamzen: T_T  
  
Yuriko: ok. well anyways please REVIEW!!!! IT WON'T KILL YOU JUST TO REVIEW!!!!  
  
Pawz: Yuriko.  
  
Yuriko: If you have any questions, please e-mail us at moonlightpawz@tokyo.com  
  
Pawz: Hey, _when_ you review, tell us if you're a fan of Tamzen, or Tamiko! *whispers to Yuriko* This should be interesting.  
  
Yuriko: *whispers to Pawz* Let the bloodshed begin.  
  
Tamzen: Please pick me!!!!!!!  
  
Tamiko: *rolls eyes* Oh come on, they _will_ pick me if they know what's good for them. *shows claws*  
  
Pawz & Yuriko: ^_^;;; 


	2. Chapter 1: Child's Play

Tamiko: *glaring at Tamzen*  
  
Tamzen: *glaring at Tamiko*  
  
Yuriko: We're still having the contest on if you're a fan of either Tamzen or Tamiko.  
  
Tamzen & Tamiko: *to Pawz and Yuriko* Are you two one of my fans? I'll give you pocky, a book, ANYTHING!!!!!  
  
Pawz: ^_^;;; Anyways, this IS a self assertion, but I don't think it's a Mary Sue. I think Mary Sues are when you make yourself the big hero, but to be honest I have no clue. Besides, I'm a bit player in this fic.  
  
Yuriko: *rolls eyes* whatever.  
  
Pawz: Oh, before I forget, I don't own neopets, AIM, Evanescence, _The Matrix_ or anything else mentioned in this fic. If I _did_ now I wouldn't put this disclaimer up now would I? ^_~  
  
************************************************************************  
"..." = Speaking  
'...' = Thinking  
^...^= Telepathically  
~...~ = Scene Change  
_..._ = Italics ************************************************************************  
  
*Chapter 1: Child's Play*  
  
***  
  
~Earth – Pawz's Beadroom – Friday, About 1 month later~  
  
***  
  
^"_THIS_ is the Guardian?!? She's just a kid!^  
  
Pawz lazily opened her eyes and stared half-consciously at the computer screen. 'Funny, I thought I heard someone talking...' Pawz took off her headphones and tried to drift back to sleep.  
  
^"Well sire, she IS only 12!"  
  
"So the child will be easier to kill."  
  
"How are we going to do that?"  
  
"We'll wait...At least 'Till she gains her confidence. Besides, I have a  
grip on her realm...^  
  
*BLING!*  
  
Pawz jerked her head up and looked at the instant message on the screen.  
  
ShadowEyrie: Wake up Pawz...  
  
Pawz blinked. "Ok..."  
  
ShadowEyrie: The darkness has you...  
  
Pawz typed down the only thing that would come to mind to a preteen that was on the Internet at 2:20 a.m., drank 15 cans of caffeine-filled soda, ate 10 boxes of pocky, and listened to Evanescence non-stop.  
  
NekoYoukaiPawz: Dude, are u like Morpheus? Is this _darkness_ a codeword for the Matrix? Is my mom an agent? Is my dog an agent?!?!  
  
Did we mention recently watched _The Matrix_ 5 times in a row? Pawz looked sideways at a little white ball of puff she called her dog Muffin.  
  
ShadowEyrie: No u idiot, I'm not Morpheus! I'm here to give you an official seer premonition.  
  
NekoYoukaiPawz: k... ?_?  
  
ShadowEyrie: It means I'm here to warn u... -_-;;  
  
NekoYoukaiPawz: Well, y didn't u say so?  
  
ShadowEyrie: *sigh* u_u;;; Your world is slowly becoming corrupted by evil... _follow this link_  
  
When Pawz clicked on the link, it showed a news report about the strange monster sightings around the country. It went on to say very random things; like that the monsters could talk, some of them fought back, who to call if you see them, blah, blah, blah... It wasn't until she saw the snapshots of the creatures when she saw the reason why this person sent her the link.  
  
NekoYoukaiPawz: OMG! They look just like neopets!  
  
ShadowEyrie: They are, read on.  
  
Pawz read that the president appointed a man, Dr. Daniel F. Thrbis, to handle the _problem._  
  
ShadowEyrie: You can feel their pain, don't you.  
  
NekoYoukaiPawz: The photos show them screaming and crying! How can this Doctor what's-his-face take this!  
  
ShadowEyrie: That's because he has no soul.  
  
NekoYoukaiPawz: Say what?!?  
  
Muffin jumped up on Pawz's lap and stared intently at the screen. Pawz subconsciously scratched behind the dog's ears.  
  
ShadowEyrie: I'll tell you everything... But unfortunately we've run out of time.  
  
NekoYoukaiPawz: Don't give me this shit! How do I know if you're telling the truth?  
  
ShadowEyrie: Look around your neck.  
  
Pawz found a small, round crystal around her neck. The crystal was pure white, and when she held up to the light of the computer monitor, it sparkled the colors of the rainbow.  
  
ShadowEyrie: Rxar ic rxe Elemental Runestone. Ir ic a jesv dopeszut axl dsekiouc croxe. Iz vou kax zixl rxe dopes pirxix, axl dserr ir anaixcr a loos, vou kax exres yv seaty oz Neopia.  
  
NekoYoukaiPawz: Come again?  
  
ShadowEyrie: Protect that orb with your life.  
  
________________________________________________________________________ ShadowEyrie has signed off ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Pawz printed out the IM and plopped down on her bed. Little did she know it would be the last good sleep she would have in a long time.  
  
________________________________________________________________________ NekoYoukaiPawz has signed off ________________________________________________________________________  
  
***  
~Neopia–Neopian Central Junior High–lunchroom - Friday, 2 weeks later  
12:03~  
  
***  
  
A cloud aisha took a lunch tray and watched in disgust as the grundo lunch lady dumped a green blob with little bits of meat on the tray. "Guess they cut down on the lunch food budget again, huh Hilda?" Hilda glared at the aisha as she paid for the food.  
  
The aisha was light blue with white cloud shapes just like a normal cloud aisha, but her paws, the tip of her tail, and wings were midnight blue. Yes I said _WINGS,_ a pair of beautiful angelic wings, folded neatly on her back. She carried her tray to a table with a desert wocky, a red kyrii, and a green poogle.  
  
"Hey sis!" the aisha said happily to the wocky. "Chloe, the last time you were cheerful like this, you started a food fight." The wocky growled as she picked at her food. "Aww, lighten up Kit, it's not my fault you had tests all day..." Chloe turned to the kyrie and the poogle. "Lily, Dex, at least tell me you guys had a good day." Lilly the kyrie smiled and put her paws to the back of her head. "It was ok I guess..." "Fuh, I had the worst day _ever!_" Dexter pushed his glasses up on his nose, "We had _kindergarteners_ in our class today." Everybody looked at Dex. "Ok, it's this stupid thing they have, so the kindergarteners can see the upper grades... Oh, here they come now." A lenny teacher leaded a group of 5 year olds though the lunchroom. Chloe rolled her eyes and cracked open her book to start her Ancient Neopia homework. "Hi Chloe! Hi Kitsune!" a squeaky voice shouted.  
  
A small, disco kacheek stood in front of them. She had bright amber eyes and huge lime-tinted glasses. There was a lighting bolt-shaped mark on her chest. This was Chloe and Kitsune's little sister, Nanny.  
  
"Your school is SOOOOOOO COOL!!!!" she screeched. "Well, someday, you'll get to come here too." Kit handed her sister a sandwich. "Ya squirt, I bet you cant _wait_ until you get piles and piles of homework." Chloe ruffed her little sister's hair. "On Monday, you get the Big Tub o' Homework" Dexter rolled his eyes. "Come on Chloe, you'll scare the kid." Lilly whispered "Remember, this is from the poogle that thought our science project was too easy." "Hey, I heard that Lily!" "Good" Chloe pulled Nanny on her lap. "What tiss?" she asked pointing to Chloe's homework. The aisha looked at the kacheek with a strange look on her face. "Did you mean 'what's this?" "That's whatz I sezz, what tiss?" Chloe sighed and shook at Nanny's bad grammer. "It's my Ancient Neopia homework, we're studying the ancient language our ancestors used to speak and write. Nanny looked at a paragraph in the book.  
  
Rxe sefosx pixl pitt sice anaix zsoy rxe leedecr rsexkxec oz xett...Rxe sefosx pixl pitt sice anaix zsoy lasgxecc zarat nsid... Pixnc oz a cane pitt ztv rxsounx rxe xeajexc axl xedd crsige lopx rxe rsue ejit...  
  
Nanny pointed to the paragraph. "What that mean?" Chloe took out some paper and a pencil. "Hold on squirt, we'll find out soon enough." Nanny, Kit, Dex, and Lilly watched at the aisha scribbled some words on the paper. The reborn wind will rise again from the deepest trenches of hell...The reborn wind will rise again from darkness fatal grip... Wings of a sage will fly through the heavens and help strike down the true evil...  
  
Lilly looked at the translation. "Weird, were _all_ Ancient Neopians so... Philosophical?" Nanny stared at Lilly. "What Phil-a-soft-a-cul mean?" As Lilly and Dexter went on trying to tell a 5 year old about the meaning of philosophical, Kit noticed Chloe looked kind of pale. "What's wrong Clo?" Kit whispered. "It's just...This just seems so familiar...Like I heard these words before..."  
  
*Boom*  
  
Everybody in the lunchroom was suddenly quiet.  
  
*Boom*  
  
The noise became louder.  
  
*Boom*  
  
The milk in Chloe's glass shook.  
  
*CRASH!!!*  
  
A mutant gnarl smashed though the wall of the cafeteria. Mutant neopets swarmed and attacked anything that moved. Chloe grabbed Nanny and ran after her friends and lost them in the crowd. "What are we going to do?" Nanny screamed as a mutant ixi attacked a lupe running pretty close to them. Suddenly, a mutant lenny grabbed Chloe's collar and flew up with the aisha in it's talons. Chloe started gagging as the grip on her tightened. 'This...Can't...Happen...' Chloe angrily thought 'I...Don't...Want...Die...Like...THIS!!!!'  
  
Chloe gripped on her historically crying sister and spread her wings. The mutant lenny was surprised as Chloe flapped her wings hard and kicked it in the stomach. Chloe reassured Nanny that everything would be all right as they looked for her friends. They found the running with a mutant techo on their tails. Kitsune turned around and punched their assassin. A mutant lupe then attacked Dexter. "Dex!" Lilly screamed. "Hey Kit! Heads up!" Chloe tossed Nanny to her sister and flew off to help her friend.  
  
Chloe kicked the mutant lupe in the head and sent it flying. She then woke up her knocked out friend with her usual charm. "Hey! Wake up stupid!" Chloe slapped Dexter's face a couple of times. The poogle's eyes fluttered opened. "Chloe!" He shrieked, "Look out behind you!!!" Chloe pushed Dexter out of the way as a huge claw-like thing grabbed her.  
  
"If you try to struggle, it will only be tighter." The silhouette of a man appeared before Chloe. Her eyes widened when she saw who captured her. 'Shit, I _knew_ it!' The man laughed "Are you ready to die?" "You can kill me, just and leave my friends and family alone!" Chloe spat. "Chloe!" The aisha turned and saw both her sisters. "You guys get the hell outta here!" Chloe screamed. "This guy is..."  
  
But it was too late, Kitsune charged at the man with her teeth barred. He kicked her and she slammed against the wall. "Kitsune!" Nanny screamed as two mutant kacheeks grabbed her. Chloe searched frantically for Lily and Dexter, but to no avail. 'I _really_ hope they got away... As her sight faded she looked up at her kidnaper. "Don't worry little Chloe," he said as he stroked her face, "I promise you death will be very painful." "God damn you Sloth..." As she blacked out she fiercely glared in the face of Dr. Frank Sloth.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Pawz: WEEEEEEEEE!!!!! I'M DONE!!!! ^_^ \/  
  
Yuriko: Whatever *starts reading book*  
  
*Tamiko & Tamzen are _still_ glaring at each other*  
  
Pawz & Yuriko: -_-;;  
  
Pawz: Love da fic? Hate da fic? Nevertheless REVIEW!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!! And if you have any questions, e-mail me at moonlightpawz@tokyo.com And just out of curiosity, Are you a fan of either Tamiko...  
  
Tamiko: YOU WILL BE MY FAN!!!! *hell fire surrounds her*  
  
Pawz: ...or Tamzen?  
  
Tamzen: WEEEEEEEEEEEE EVERYBODY WHO BECOMES MY FAN GETS FREE POCKY!!!!!!!!!! ^________^  
  
Pawz: ^_^;;;  
  
Yuriko:-_-;;; 


	3. Chapter 2: Searching For The Truth: Part...

Pawz: *Stares at notebook* It mocks me...  
  
Tamiko: *sighs* Pawz went on vacation, and to pass the time, she wrote chapters of this story in a notebook.  
  
Yuriko: And she forgot about it ever since she came back.  
  
Pawz: I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!! *takes notebook and writes on computer*  
  
Tamzen: Mmmmmmmmm... chocolate ice cream. ^_____^  
  
Tamiko: Ummmm Tamzen, that's not ice cream... O_o  
  
Tamzen: Its not...?  
  
Tamiko: *whispers to Tamzen*  
  
Tamzen: Oh. I thought it looked like cottage cheese. *continues eating it*  
  
Tamiko, Yuriko, & Pawz: O____________________________________________O  
  
Yuriko: k... Just start the damn fic O_________________O  
  
************************************************************************  
"..." = Speaking  
'...' = Thinking  
~...~ = Scene Change  
_..._ = Italics ************************************************************************  
  
*Chapter 2: Searching For The Truth – Part 1*  
*** ~Neopia – Neopia Central Police Station – 2:49 P.M.~  
  
***  
  
Detective Myran looked at the list on his desk. "This is terrible Puraren..." The kiko looked up at his partner, Officer Puraren, a pink chia. He then walked to the office window at the horrible sight. The owners, brothers, and sisters of the captured neopets were scattered around the station, waiting to file a case report. "Call in the next neopet." Detective Myran sighed.  
  
"Miss Kitsune?" Officer Puraren called from the door. A female desert wocky walked in the room and sat on a chair. What was strange about her was that she didn't a lot of makeup on, only the heavy Egyptian eyeliner. She wore four gold cuffs (two on her front legs and two on her back legs) and a gold amulet with a large ruby in the center, with the eye of horus and other hieroglyphs decorating the border. Her bushier then usual tail, and slender her appearance only meant on thing... She was a fox wocky, Myran had heard of the legendary neopets that were known for using rare magic.  
  
"Hello Miss Kitsune I'm Detective Myran and this is my partner, Officer Puraren. Puraren held out her hand and Kitsune reluctantly took it. Myran could see the fire in the wocky's eyes and hear the low growl in her throat. Myran sighed the wocky was obviously pissed off.  
  
"I would like to ask your owner a couple of questions Miss Kitsune." Kitsune put her head in her paws. "I have a techy owner, but I'll answer any questions." Myran nodded, 'techy owners' was the term that meant the owner took care of their neopets on the website. Most of them didn't even know Neopia existed. Puraren grabbed a clipboard. "So _both_ of your sisters were captured?" Kitsune became teary-eyed "Ya..." Puraren scribbled something down. "Names?" "Chloe and Nanny." "Species?" "aisha and kacheek." "Ages" "13 and 5..." Kitsune noticed the strange looks on the officer's faces. "It was some stupid step-up day in her class, you know, the visit a 'higher level school."  
  
Detective Myran scribbled something down. "Don't worry Miss Kitsune, we'll look for your sisters tomorrow... Kitsune stood up, "TOMORROW!!!" Officer Puraren tried to calm her down, "Miss, I'm sorry, but all this other neopets need to check in with us, the earliest we'll get to search for them is next afternoon." Kitsune closed her eyes and left the office. On the way out, she felt a paw on her shoulder. Kitsune saw the faces of Lilly and Dexter. "Times like this, I wish the three of us didn't have techy owners," Lilly told her friend. Kitsune embraced the kyrii and poogle and walked out. As she got on her bike and headed towards home, she thought, 'I guess I have to take the law in my own paws.'  
  
~Earth – Kxocex Labs – 10:00 AM – The Next Day~  
  
***  
  
Pawz looked out the car window and saw the Kxocex Labs building coming up. Sighing, she turned up the volume on her cd player to tune out her mom's babbling.  
  
It's been 2 weeks since the mysterious im, and already so much has happened. For example, Dr. Daniel F. Thrbis visited a local elementary school. Unfortunately, Pawz's mother, (who was long since divorced her dad before she was born) worked there and started dating the _good doctor_. What bothered Pawz was that her mom used to be strongly apposed to Dr. Thrbis' work. It felt like her mother was brainwashed. Pawz and a couple of friends hacked into the database of his lab, Kxocex (k-sho-six) labs, but each discovery was more disturbing than the last.  
  
Now Pawz and her Mom were going to take a VIP tour through Kxocex labs, something Pawz has been dreading for days.  
  
They walked into the building, VIP badges in hand, they were sent to wait in what was seemed like a disturbing white room.  
  
Using the bathroom as an excuse, Pawz snuck down the hall and found a room labeled 'Authorized Personnel Only' Pawz rolled her eyes, "They think _that_ can stop me? Turning off her cd player, she jarred open the door and took a peek.  
  
It was a dark room full of cages, some full, some empty. On the table in the middle of the room, were three cages. One was empty; one had a cloud aisha with midnight blue wings, paws and the tip of its eyrie-like tail. The last cage had a little disco kacheek with a yellow belly and an orange lightning bolt shape on it.  
  
The side door opened, and a man carrying a yellow ball of puff walked in. Pawz eyes grew wide at the sight. The men threw in the empty cage an alien aisha! "Well, well two insignificant aishas and a stupid kacheek I think I got a good bargain..." The man stepped out of the shadow and reveled him self as... "Doctor Sloth!" whispered the cloud aisha. The alien aisha readied herself in a battle position. "What did you do to my parents?!?!" Sloth smirked "Your parents are taking a nap now." He held out a still smoking gun. "They wont be waking up anytime soon, what's-your-name, Uchujin is it?" The kacheek wailed even louder. Uchujin rammed the cage. "God damn you Sloth!" Sloth laughed and stroked the kacheek. "Don't touch my sister" the cloud aisha growled. Sloth pressed a button on the table and shocked the three cages. "Think before you talk Chloe." Sloth snickered as he walked through a back door  
  
Pawz opened the door to sneak in when she felt a hand pat her hard on the back. "What the hell are you doing?" She turned around and looked strait in the face of her mother's boyfriend, Dr. Daniel F. Thrbis...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Pawz: DONE after this WHOLE TIME, I'M DONE!!!!  
  
Tamiko: Like we care.  
  
Yuriko: *not looking up from a book* Wonderful  
  
Pawz: Sorry the chapter was boring, the next two chapters will be more interesting, including a food fight and the first real fight scene in this story  
  
Tamzen Do we have any more pudding?  
  
Tamiko: -_-;;;  
  
************************************************************************ Sneak Preview Of Next Chapter: Searching For The Truth – Part 2  
  
* Kxocex Labs Lunchroom – 1:15*  
  
"Ha ha, look at them sitting there, the freaks," Dr. Thrbis laughed helping himself to another bowl of pudding. Chloe, Uchujin, and Nanny glared at him at the little cage at Pawz's end of the table with mussels on.  
  
^ Pawz: Remember, you got this way because of your _TEMPER_ the key word is _TEMPER_ should I say it again...  
  
Chloe: Ok, we get the ****** point.  
  
Uchujin: Chloe! There are children listing!  
  
Nanny: What does...  
  
Pawz: Yes it's a BEAUTIFUL day today.  
  
Nanny: Mutt I asked what....  
  
Chloe: Look at him slurping that pudding down, its disgusting...^  
  
"Pawz what do you think?" Pawz snapped her head back up and looked at Dr. Thrbis with pudding on his face, Chloe _was_ right, it's disgusting. "What do you think is lower, this pudding or the ais... the freaky cat with wings I cant tell the difference... Everybody laughed except Pawz and the neopets.  
  
^Pawz: Chloe... temper...  
  
Uchujin: Hey if I can hold my homicidal rage, you can! ^  
  
Chloe calmly took off her mussel, picked the lock on the cage, and climbed up the table. "I've taken enough shit from you." She walked up to him, and picked up the bowl of pudding. "You like the pudding?" She dropped the pudding on his head. "You can eat as much as you want!"  
  
*silence*  
  
Pawz smiled, "Go Chloe!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*Questions, comments? If you review, I'll try to review on your fics. Or e- mail me at moonlightpawz@tokyo.com * 


End file.
